


And they say chivalry is dead

by raindropsky



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: “André.” Nicky imbues his mother’s disappointment, his grandmother’s sharpness, and his own irritable judginess at being the only responsible adult in the near vicinity into his voice. “André, what have you done?”André had seemed like such a good boy. His mother had been so pleased and grateful to meet a fellow Swede in the dormitories. “Please look after my André,” she’d smiled fondly when André tripped over a box while his younger sister sat on his bed and pointed and laughed. “He’s a sweet little boy.” While Nicky agreed that André was indeed a sweet if sometimes dim boy, Nicky was still extremely displeased to be woken up to deal with an idiot child at 3AM.





	And they say chivalry is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the nonny that gave me the tumblr prompt "Nicky ovi college AU :)"
> 
> Disclaimer: Google says that Georgetown’s ice hockey program is not part of the NCAA but for this, suspend belief and pretend that they are. Ages have also been slightly altered. If you attend Georgetown University or are a part of Delta Phi Epsilon, I apologize in advance for any incorrect portrayals as I only did some quick research and have never attended/joined either Georgetown University or Delta Phi Epsilon :)

 

 **ONE:** _I should have just sucked it up and wasted two weeks looking for a roommate,_  Nicky thinks as he squints down at the pathetic moaning pile of drunk freshmen on the steps of the dorm he’s a RA at. Fuck his shitty ex Mike for fucking up the rent situation and making him think that being a RA was a great plan where he could room and board for free and get paid. He nudges the lanky body at the top on the pile with the toe of his sneaker.

“André.” He imbues his mother’s disappointment, his grandmother’s sharpness, and his own irritable judginess at being the only responsible adult in the near vicinity into his voice. “André, what have you done?”

André had seemed like such a good boy. His mother had been so pleased and grateful to meet a fellow Swede in the dormitories. “Please look after my André,” she’d smiled fondly when André tripped over a box while his younger sister sat on his bed and pointed and laughed. “He’s a sweet little boy.” While Nicky agreed that André was indeed a sweet if sometimes dim boy, Nicky was still extremely displeased to be woken up to deal with an idiot child at 3AM.

With a few well-placed nudges, repeated questions, and water bottles, Nicky finally figures out that André had met his new ‘friends’ Willy and Latts at a frat house party. Although Willy and Latts are actually members of the frat and lived inside the house, they’d still decided to chivalrously escort their new drunk friend André back home to safety. Only all three of them were equally tanked but miraculously, still managed to stumble back with only three puke stops along the way. He’s about to punt the other two home (he does not want to deal with triple the amount of vomit and hangovers when André inevitably begs him for help later) when a small red Prius screeches to a stop in front of them.

“My children!” A loud voices booms. A shaggy haired man lopes over. “Willy? Latts?” He flips over the passed out bodies to check their faces as Nicky watches in bemusement. “Thank you for taking care of my children,” he says solemnly. “I’ll take them home now!”

“Why’re you here Ovi,” Latts (or is it Willy?) mumbles.

“To drive your drunk asses home,” apparently Ovi replies. He hefts one deadweight body over his shoulders and loops his other arm around the waist of the other, thick muscles bunching under his t-shirt. Nicky refuses to be impressed. “So sorry for the trouble they caused. Coffee is on me! Come find me at Delta Phi Epsilon House.” He waddles away with his ill-raised children. Nicky looks down at a snoring André. “We need to bring up your tolerance so you do not shame our homeland so.”

 **\------------**  

 **TWO:** “He must be too old to be part of your frat. Why on earth is he still hanging around?” Nicky asks. André had begged for chemistry help and dangled his mom’s shortbread as a reward. He hadn’t realized Willy and Latts would be there as well.

Willy shrugs. “He’s a legend over at Delta Phi Epsilon and there’s something written into the governing bylaws that the greatest of us all can stay for as long as he’s a student at Georgetown.”

“And how does one determine who is the greatest one of _you_ lot.” Nicky asks wryly. “No, check your work again, your compounds are wrong.”

“Contribution to Georgetown.” Latts chips in. “Ovi is a hockey beast and set the record for not just our school but the entire NCAA for highest number of goals scored in a single season, a record that’s still unbroken. He also dragged our team to the finals each year he captained it.” He munches on one Nicky’s shortbread cookies. “He’s also like really smart, I think.”

Nicky’s feeling a bit more gracious towards this odd man who insists on still living in a frat house of all places until Willy triumphantly finds the picture he was looking for earlier.

“Yeah, see, he’s even got his records permanently engraved inside house.” He flips his phone to show off a picture of  **ALeXANDEr the GR8**  graffitied beside a dirty hot water tank.

“That’s disgusting,” Nicky says as he zooms in on the “GR8”. “What does he think it is, still 2000?”

**\------------**

**THREE:** Nicky never got that coffee but he’d assumed he’d never see the man who’d promised it to him again anyway. So he’s justifiably surprised when he’s dropping by the MedStar Hospital to conduct a few interviews and sees a vaguely familiar burly shape chatting away at the nurses station.

“Nicky! My friend! We must have a special connection to always see each other everywhere,” Ovi grins as he grabs Nicky’s hand and shakes it vigorously.

“What are you doing here?” Nicky blurts out, surprised. “And how do you know my name?”  

“Oh, I volunteer as a translator,” Ovi replies breezily. He still hasn’t let go of Nicky’s hand. “And of course I know your name. Willy and Latts always talk about you. You spoil them with so much tutoring.”

Nicky tugs at his hand but Ovi holds on. “Translator?”

“Yes, sometimes there are Russian people who are here and don’t speak English. Hospital calls me to come help translate,” he explains. “I usually only volunteer to help translate legal counsel but sometimes if hospital has an emergency, they call me.”

He really shouldn’t be that surprised but Nicky still is genuinely surprised to find out that this mysterious frat man-child is actually a productive contributing member of society.

“I’m a second year law student,” Ovi continues. “I volunteer when I have time. It’s nice.”

“What kind of law are you studying?”

“Immigration.” Ovi looks straight at Nicky, his gaze clear and steady. “Want to help stop human trafficking,” he continues. “There are a lot of poor people in shitty situations being kidnapped or tricked into being trapped inside an even worse abusive system. But after the dramatic rescue is done and the news moves on, a lot of the people rescued are forgotten. I want to help them with recovery and starting a new life.” He blows out a deep sigh. “Every person deserves to be protected.”

Nicky swallows. He wants to apologize for thinking that Ovi was a bizarre old man refusing to move on, desperate to relive his glory days.

“But what about you?” Ovi shakes himself off and gives Nicky’s hand a squeeze. A hand he still has yet to let go of. “Why are you here? You’re not sick are you?” He looks Nicky up and down with concern.

Nicky clears his throat. “I’m a biomed grad student.” He shuffles a little. “I’m researching what exactly causes MS and hopefully finding a cure for it.” He rarely talks about what he studies. “I need to conduct some patient interviews for a clinical trial I’m a part of.”

“Nicky!” One of the nurses, Jacklyn, waves him over. “Everyone’s here and ready to get those interviews started.” She winks when she sees their hands. “Don’t worry, we’ll get Nicky back to you safely, Alex.”

Nicky blushes and finally tugs his hand free only for Ovi to grab it again.

“Hey, so coffee? You never came by the house,” he pouts.

“I refuse to step foot inside a frat house. I’ve heard stories and I do not want to contract any unknown diseases.”

“Fine. Midnight Mug?” Ovi clings on as Nicky steps away towards Jacklyn.

“Okay, fine, but I need to go. Bye Ovi,” Nicky breaks free and jogs away.

“Call me Sasha!” Ovi calls in response.

**\------------**

**FOUR:** “Willy and Latts bragging to the team that they finally got you to come out and see them play,” Sasha comments as he squeezes past other spectators to sit down next to Nicky. “They’re going to be showing off and scoring lots today just for you.”

“Trying to score,” Nicky corrects. “They’re freshmen, I really don’t think they’re going to get that much ice time.”

“So mean, Nicky!” Sasha gasps. “Don’t crush my children’s dreams like that.”

“Having a good perspective on reality helps,” Nicky replies, unperturbed. “Hush, the puck’s about to drop.”

“Nicky! Nicky did you see the sick goal I scored in the second period? It was such a beaut!” Willy crows after Sasha sweet talks his and Nicky’s way into the team locker room.

“Hello my son, I am also very proud of you.” Sasha says dryly. He props his chin on Nicky’s shoulder.

“It looked great, Willy.” Nicky absently pats Sasha’s hand on his hip.

Willy’s eyes bug out. “Latts! Latts!” He blindly reaches out and hauls him over by his jersey. “Do you see what I see?”

“Hey, what? Oh my God.” Twin sets of round eyes stare at them. “Are you…?”

“Are we what? Hurry up, I’ll buy you a drink for your goal if you’re ready to leave in ten minutes. I need to still go home a finish a paper.” Nicky turns and walks towards the door. “Chop chop!”

“Does Burky know?!” Latts yells as the door slams shut.

**\------------**

**FIVE:** _“You’re useless,”_  Nicky says to André in Swedish.  _“You are a disgrace to your education, your family and all of Sweden.”_

André twists and looks at Nicky with a hurt expression, the popcorn he just tossed into the air falling to the ground.  _“Papa, why are you saying that?”_

 _“What kind of self-respecting Swede, no, self-respecting adult, still can’t assemble basic furniture,”_  Nicky grumbles and he tightens the bolts for the IKEA desk. “You literally just follow the pictures and instructions!”

“But my dad always built my stuff,” he whines. Then André brightens. “But you’re my Papa so that’s just keeping with tradition right?”

 _“You told Willy you’d build his shit because you were Swedish and all Swedes are experts at IKEA furniture,”_  Nicky grits out. “but since you have shit for brains you force volunteer me to do it? While I still have to finish my thesis?” He slams the desk upright.

“Oh hey, are you done? Sweet,” Willy pokes his head into the room with a big grin. “You’re the best Papa in the world Nicky!”

“Shut your mouth, I have no such idiot children,” Nicky scowls. “Not to mention I’m far too young to be anyone’s father.”

“But you’re dating mom!”

“Nickyyy, Willy is one of my sons and our family comes as a complete package, you can’t discriminate against him just for being stupid,” Sasha whines. Nicky automatically tilts his head up for a kiss.

“Put them up for adoption,” Nicky murmurs against Sasha’s lips. He ignores the resulting indignant squawks. “We can get much cleverer children of our own.”

“One: rude, two: stop that, innocent eyes here, three: what do you mean ‘get cleverer children’?” Willy obligingly adds his hands as an extra level of protection over André’s eyes as he curls up whining loudly about his poor innocence. “Four: can you stop that, this is my room, I need to sleep here you know– ohhhhh my god, that’s what you meant by getting children.” His voice cracks as he scuttles back. Sasha and Nicky are trading sloppy open-mouthed kisses, Nicky sitting on the edge of the completed desk with Sasha snugged up tight between his boyfriend’s carelessly wide splayed legs. Sasha trails a hand up under Nicky’s shirt. “This is my room!” Willy wails as he and André cling to each other and stumble out with their eyes squeezed shut. “Go get your own room!”

“I built it, I get to break it in.” Nicky sighs luxuriously as Sasha sucks underneath his jaw.

“Lysol exists if you’re worried. You need to clean your room anyway.” Sasha adds.

“Fuck you!”

“We were planning to.” Nicky pushes Sasha off and bends over the desk. He arches his back, looking up under his lashes. “Let’s see whether I built this desk properly or not.”

**\------------**

**+ONE:**  “Hey,” André whispers as he carefully pokes his head into the dim room. “Is this a good time?”

“Yeah, come on over.” Sasha beckons him over. “Where’s Latts and Willy?”

“Surprise!” Willy whisper shouts. He and Latts squeeze into through the door along with the five balloons. _Congratulations!_ one says cheerfully while another is pink with cursive _It’s a girl!_

“This is for her, not you.” Latts informs Sasha as he plops a giant fluffy sheep plushie into his arms. “Congratulations mom.”

“She’s so beautiful,” André breathes. He gently strokes a tiny curled fist, admiring the delicate baby nails at the tips of her fingers. She has a small tuft of downy pale blonde hair peeking through her swaddling. “Did you guys finally decide on a name yet?”

“Astrid.” Nicky smiles helplessly down at his and Sasha’s new infant daughter. It’s taken them a few years but the adoption papers have just been signed and Astrid is theirs. He rocks her gently when she starts squirming. “Her name is Astrid.”

“Hey Astrid, we’re your big brothers,” Latts crouches down beside the chair Nicky and Astrid are in. “You have the best parents in the world. It’s gonna be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say to me on [tumblr](https://rain-drop-sky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
